bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceramic Bloon
The is a Bloon introduced in Bloons TD 3 under the name "Brown Bloon" that takes ten hits to pop. Once popped, it releases two Rainbow Bloons. In Bloons TD 6, it can appear as a fortified ceramic, adding 10 HP (114 RBE). In Bloons TD 3 it first appears in round 31. In Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5 it first appears in round 40. In Bloons TD 6 it first appears on round 38. If a Ceramic Bloon escapes (regardless of health) 104 lives are lost, which means an instant game over on Hard, and a two hit on Easy and Medium. Combat Despite being considerably easier to pop than its parent, grandparent, and great-grandparent, Ceramic Bloons are a serious threat in numbers that shouldn't be ignored. If the player has a large amount of potent towers, then Ceramic Bloons and their descendants aren't really a threat. However, popping many Ceramic Bloons without strong towers or many weaker towers is difficult. They can be a minor cause of lag to your computer or device. Glue can't slow them down, however Corrosive Glue can harm them and can crack the layers. There are many rounds in which Ceramic Bloons come in big groups (like 55, 63, 76, and 78), which can be extremely deadly without strong towers. If they come early, it can usually mean game over unless you manage to get strong towers. In BTD3, it's an instant game over on Medium and Hard - if it escapes. Strategies You can use Bloon Impact Cannons and Bloon Dissolvers or Ground Zero,Spiked Ball Factory or Spiked Mine Factory. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile This is according to the power of the Ceramic bloon. Glue can slow down Ceramic Bloons. Trivia *It is the BTD counterpart of Ceramic blocks. *Glue slows down Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 3 and Bloons TD 6 but not in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. **It also slows Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 5 Mobile. **Permafrost and Sabotage Supply Lines also slows down Ceramics, further proving that it is only immune to slowing by glue. *It is one of the few bloons to have its own specialized sound when hit/popped. *Ceramic Bloons are the only non-M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that take more than one hit to pop the first layer. *In BTD5, The first and only Camo Ceramics appear on Round 78. In BTD6, they appear more often, debuting on round 51 and later spawning from DDTs. *They are the fifth fastest bloons in Bloons TD 6, following Pink, Yellow, Purple, and DDT bloons. *In Bloons Super Monkey, it has sixteen layers instead of ten. **Also, when you trying to crack up the ceramic layer, it sounds differently than BTD3 and BTD4 ones. However, this does not happen in Bloons Super Monkey 2. *In Bloons TD 3, Ceramic Bloons were simply called Brown Bloons. The name "Ceramic Bloon" came from a pre-round message saying that they were made of ceramic. *In Bloons TD 3, crushed Ceramic Bloons would show no Rainbow Bloons under it. This was changed in later versions. *Oddly, in BTD3 it was immune to freezing. *When the ceramic layer of a Shielded Ceramic Bloon is popped on Bloons Super Monkey 2, its child doesn't appear to have the lightning symbol on it, unlike every other Shielded Bloon. *Rounds 63, 76, and 78 have lots of grouped Ceramic Bloons that can be very difficult to destroy. **Round 76 solely features regenerating ceramic bloons. *When in the process of destroying a Ceramic Bloon, only one Rainbow Bloon can be seen in the inside, despite the fact that two Rainbow Bloons come out of it. * When hit, they make a sound similar to that of a dart hitting a pot. * It takes 2 hits from a BTD5 juggernaut to remove the ceramic layer down to the 2 rainbow bloons inside. A BTD6 juggernaut takes 4 hits with 3 damage each, but the last shot will use the 2 damage left over to pop the ceramic down to blacks and whites. *The Ceramic Bloons, along with other Cluster Bloons, appear to release 1 Bloon instead of 2 after the player gets past Round 85 in BTD5, Round 30 in Bloons Monkey City (Contested Territory only), and round 80 in BTD6 . Also, they appear to be thicker after one gets past the rounds listed above, which means the ceramic layer has increased health. **In BTD5 Mobile/Steam, they appear as soon as Freeplay Mode is reach, no matter the end round. *In BTD 6, Ceramics yield a pop count of 104. *In BTD3, it takes 3 hits to remove the ceramic; in BTD4 it has 7 layers; but in BTD5, it has 10 layers. *In Bloons Monkey City, at level 19, there can be Ceramic Bloon Tiles that are rated Easy and Very Hard at the same city. *In Bloons Monkey City, there are a lot of strong rushes of Ceramic Bloons. *A Sniper Monkey with Deadly Precision can completely pop a ceramic with a single shot. Gallery Ceramic Bloon.png|Ceraic Bloon in BTD5 Mobile. Ceramic Bloon 2.png|A Ceramic Bloon. Dart Monkeys attacking Ceramics.jpg|Dart Monkeys fighting Ceramic Bloons. Moab.jpg|A M.O.A.B. carries four Ceramic Bloons in BTD4. gjghjghj.jpg|Ceramic Bloon in BTD5 Camo ceramic.JPG|A Camo Ceramic in BTD5. Regen ceramic.jpg|A Regrowth Ceramic in BTD5. FortifiedCamoRegrowCeramic.png|Camo Regrow Fortified Ceramic Bloon. Ceramics_(1).jpg|The Camo Regen Ceramics sneaking past the Super Monkey BloonjistuMastervsCeramic.png|A ninja monkey attacking a ceramic bloon. CeramicBloonBTD3.png|A Ceramic Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 3 Ceramic Bloon stages.png|Ceramic Bloon degrades in BTD4 Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6